


Of a Wolf and a Dragon

by Suzume_Suzuki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume_Suzuki/pseuds/Suzume_Suzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waiting?" The blonde questioned, "For what?"..."I was waiting for her." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Wolf and a Dragon

That golden-haired minx batted her long eyelashes at me flirtatiously and curved her full red lips in a dangerous smirk. She was a danger, all right, and the sight of her lust-filled green eyes sent delicious shivers down my spine.

"What is a man like you doing here, standing around?" She purred as she advanced upon me, swaying her hips from side to side seductively.

She stopped just before me and this close, I could see her cleavage if I bothered to look down. I remained mute, however, and stared past her head.

"Shy, are you?" She giggled and placed a warm hand on my arm. My skin seared from where she touched me.

I peered down at her face then.

"No, my lady, I am simply waiting."

Her face, which had been leering a little too close to mine than was comfortable, reeled back a little, with thin eyebrows raised and lips pursed, confusion in her eyes.

"Waiting?" The blonde questioned, "For what?"

Just then, another woman turned at the corner and abruptly stopped, her dark brown curls swishing and coming to a rest on her pale, porcelain shoulders. Her icy grey eyes glared at us with a frosty gaze. At her familiar sight, I smiled.

Extricating the golden lady's fingers off of me, I replied, "I was waiting for her."

The other woman shot me another hard glare and set her small pink lips into a straight line, her jaw working.

"Her?" I heard the green-eyed beauty call out after me incredulously, but I never once turned around to gauge her facial expression as I stepped towards the dark haired female. My entire vision was focused on her.

When I reached her, I wrapped an arm snug around her slim waist. This time, when she glared at me, her eyes were smoldering with fire. I beamed again.

Turning around to face the neglected lady, with my arm still around this bristling grey-eyed beauty, I explained in a sweet voice, "Yes, her, I was waiting for my lady wife here."

That brought out an astonished reaction from Lady Cersei – her mouth dropped down to form a great, wide "o." The woman beside me sniffed once. Then, turning on her heels, she stalked off with my hand on her waist, compelling me to follow. We walked away in simmering silence, leaving behind the poor, shocked, and no doubt heart-broken golden Cersei. I was the one to first break the reticence.

"Were you jealous, my lady wife?" I inquired teasingly. At this, she flipped her head around to pin me with a fiery gaze, her nostrils flared in ire.

"Who do you think I am? I am Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, and I am not that petty to be jealous every time I see you in another woman's company!" She growled, ferociously turning on me, her chin lifted defiantly and her eyes flashing perilously. She struggled to escape my hold.

"Yes, yes, I know," I chuckled and tightened my grip around her waist. She resigned and narrowed her steely grey eyes at me.

I drew her closer to my body until her chest was pressed tightly to mine and, cupping a hand under her chin, I whispered, "I know who you are. You are my fierce she-wolf, and we are mated for life."

Tilting her chin higher, I bent down and placed my lips firmly against hers. They were soft and pliant when I kissed her and I felt her grin triumphantly against my lips. This sent a jolt of hot, fluttery pleasure down my belly. I deepened the kiss, my tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, which she freely admitted.

When we finally separated, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were feverishly bright.

"That's right, my dragon prince. I am yours, and you are mine."


End file.
